


slip 'n slide

by sailorstarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alien Renjun, Alien/Human Relationships, Bottom Jeno, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Spitroasting, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstarlight/pseuds/sailorstarlight
Summary: The first thing Jeno thinks when Renjun tells him he’s an alien is not, “what the fuck?” but instead, “what does your dick look like?”





	slip 'n slide

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by a cc request

The first thing Jeno thinks when Renjun tells him he’s an alien is not “what the fuck?” but instead, “what does your dick look like?”

Jeno doesn’t realize he’s voiced his thoughts out loud until it’s too late, until he is up close and personal with said dick.

He kneels on the tiles of their shared apartment’s bathroom before Renjun who has his pants pulled down to his knees. He should be disgusted. He should be recoiling in terror and screaming his lungs out, but he finds himself wanting to reach out toward the strange alien appendage.

“It… It’s a tentacle. It’s two tentacles,” he deadpans.

The entire organ is deep pink, almost purple, and splits into two separate lengths at the base. There are no suckers like a tentacle would have, but the general shape of them are reminiscent of one, thick at the base and growing narrower as it reaches the hypothetical head. Both parts are identical in color and shape, but one is slightly longer than the other. Jeno wonders how they would feel in his mouth.

“They’re not tentacles. I’m no octopus,” Renjun huffs before pulling up his pants and stomping out of the bathroom. Jeno is left kneeling there, eyes still widened in wonder.

The rest of the week, Jeno can't stop thinking about his alien roommate and the contents of his pants. The image haunts him in the worst way possible and he feels perverted about it, but admittedly he was utterly turned on by Renjun's tentacle dick.

Jeno doesn’t often watch porn. It doesn’t do much for him and instead leaves him feeling rather empty. Still, it’s all he has to get off to so he settles into his pillows and opens his laptop.

His usual porn website is filled with terrible acting and fake orgasms. Dozens of obscene thumbnails stare at him through his screen and he is nearly turned off at the sight of them. In an attempt to avert his eyes from the imagery, his gaze falls upon an ad to the left of the screen, glaringly bright and eye-catchingly dirty.

The moving ad is of an animated girl, fully naked, full breasts shiny and bobbing. None of that is relevant to Jeno though, because between her tits and lodged in every of her open orifices are big wet tentacles.

They pump in and out of her body slowly and her face is drawn into pleasure, eyes rolled back and jaw slack to accommodate the appendage inviting itself in. Jeno feels his face go warm at the sight of her. He has never considered hentai, but he finds himself clicking the ad and scrolling right through the site it redirects him to, gaping at all the thumbnails painted with detailed tentacles and girls creaming themselves.

He clicks on one and is assaulted with high pitched moaning, which is something he doesn't care for. Instead, the image of a smooth, slimy tentacle sliding in and out of a wet hole has him palming himself through his pants, hard in an instant.

Soon, his laptop is off his lap and instead placed on the bed where he is splayed out in his stomach, three lubed up fingers deep in his ass. The screen plays on, tentacles tangling themselves around all of the character's limbs and holding her in the air to fill her up from all angles.

Jeno whines into his own closed fist as he pumps his hand a little faster and grinds his cock into the rough sheets. He feels his release approaching, his entire body heating up with pleasure. He crooks his fingers and, with a groan, squirts his pearly seed onto the sheets.

He pulls his fingers out of his asshole with a squelch and lays there panting, the girl still getting fucked on his laptop. He lifts his head to take a glance at the video and whimpers at the sight of her body being completely wrecked. Jeno's libido is average at best, but he feels himself getting frustratingly hard. There's no way he could masturbate again, oversensitivity already taking over his nerves. He doesn't even feel like moving, too afraid of rubbing his spent cock against the sheets and causing his body to spasm.

Just then, there's a turn of the doorknob he swore he had locked and a gasp from behind him.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" he hears Renjun shout before slamming the door shut.

"Wait!" he yells himself, clicking pause on the video.

"What?" Renjun asks him from through the door.

Jeno takes a gulp before mustering the courage to pop the question.

"I... I need help... Can you come in?"

The door opens with a creak and closes with a click. Jeno's not in a position to look back, but he hears a thump and assumes it's Renjun leaning against the door.

Renjun looks over Jeno's body with his breath caught in his throat.

Jeno's smooth ass is raised from the bed just slightly, enough to see his balls and still hard cock hanging between his quivering legs. His hole is glistening from lube and stretched out nicely, puckering and closing around nothing. There's a pool of cum soaking into the sheets just underneath him. Renjun tries not to gasp. He feels the monster in his pants awaken, intrigued.

"Please," Jeno cries.

Renjun finally takes notice of the laptop open at the head of the bed. A lewd image is paused on the screen, a girl wrapped up in tentacles. He gets it then.

Which is how he ends up sitting up against the headboard of Jeno's bed, Jeno himself straddling his knees and staring closely at his cock.

The tentacles have a mind of their own and Renjun barely needs to move. They wiggle around freely, even extending to almost triple their lengths to show themselves off to Jeno.

Jeno drinks it all up, even gapes at the sight, which only spurs them and Renjun's arousal on more.

"They're not usually... this active," Renjun gulps, knowing they're feeling excited from just the sight of Jeno, naked and flushed right in front of them. The image of him from earlier being burned into Renjun's mind doesn't help much either.

“C-Can I…?” Jeno asks hesitantly, a shaky hand reaching out. Renjun nods and then gasps when Jeno wraps a warm hand around one of the appendages. It’s thick and the skin feels rubbery, but smooth and almost wet. He gives it a light squeeze and Renjun gasps again.

“Don’t do that,” he warns. Jeno looks up at him through his lashes and strokes a short length of him just once.

“Do what?”

Renjun is flushed red, his forehead is beginning to perspire.

“I’m warning you, Jeno. They won’t answer to me or anyone else if they get aroused.”

Jeno's grip grows a little firmer as he starts stroking continually.

"W-what if... What if I want that?"

Renjun throws his head back and gasps as Jeno tugs harder.

The strange muscle throbs in Jeno's warm hand. He feels it pulse and expand itself.

Renjun can't take it anymore.

"Lay down with your legs spread."

On his hands and knees, Renjun hovers over Jeno who’s displayed in full right underneath him, hands hooked under his knees. Jeno's small cock is twitching in interest. His pink asshole does the same.

They both watch as Renjun's tentacles stretch out and reach towards Jeno. Renjun feels every sensation through his cocks, every brush against his sensitive and rubbery skin has shivers running up his spine and his toes curling.

The appendages are slippery as they take turns rubbing between Jeno’s cheeks. A shiver runs up Jeno's own spine in anticipation.

“I-it’s so wet.”

“I self lubricate.”

“Holy shit.”

The slide of the length of tentacles against his puckered rim makes Jeno’s back arch in search of more.

“Put it in already, please,” he begs.

The tip of the slimy tentacle penetrates Jeno's hole slowly, the rest of it following suit and it gives Jeno the chills. The tentacle then starts to expand in his ass like a balloon until it is pressing against all his walls and reaching the depths of his rectum. The feeling of being filled to the brim is foreign, but he likes it. He’s never been this full before, not even with the biggest dildo he has. He’s panting from the assault of stimulation.

“_Fuck_," he says through gritted teeth.

The tentacle keeps its widened girth as it pulls out of Jeno, stretching him to new limits. He hisses once it has pulled out to the tip and cries out when it shoves itself back in.

It sets a pace slow enough for Jeno to adjust to the size without feeling like he's being torn apart, but fast enough to have him reaching out and clawing up and down Renjun's back.

The other neglected tentacle finds its own fun elsewhere. It stretches up and up until it can stick itself right into Jeno's mouth already open in a wanton moan. Jeno's mouth and ass are so tight and so warm and so, so slick Renjun finds himself losing his grip on reality, slipping into a plane of ecstasy as his tentacles rub along plushy walls and onto rough tongues.

Jeno looks so devastating beautiful in this state. It makes Renjun’s heart clench painfully and the coiling pleasure in his groin even tighter. The moaning and clenching around his tentacle doesn't help much either. He feels his climax building higher and higher.

“I’m gonna cum, Jeno,” he rasps just before his cocks both explode at once.

The sight is mesmerizing. Ribbons upon ribbons of thick, white seed spill out of the tips of Renjun’s tentacles in massive quantities, filling Jeno up from both ends. Cum dribbles out the corners of his mouth as well as from his twitching asshole where the tentacles continue to pump him full, thrusting into his holes mercilessly. Jeno starts choking on all of the fluids, tears spilling out of his eyes, but it all feels so good; the ache of his jaw; the pressure in his ass as he is pounded into; the taste of Renjun’s bitter cum coating his tongue; the flooding of thick cum down his throat; the lack of oxygen making him dizzy with pleasure.

Renjun falls and lays flat on his back next to Jeno, convulsing in pleasure as his tentacles do all the work in turning Jeno into a mess, a slave to his cocks. He wishes he could photograph and frame the image of his cum leaking out of Jeno’s twitching ass, or his flushed face with his tears running down his cheeks and dripping down his jaw mixing with the cum and saliva escaping his lips.

Jeno spills his own cum once the tentacle in his mouth finally pulls out and opts to wrapping itself around Jeno’s leaking cock to stroke it. The whine he lets out as he is tipped over the edge is high and garbled through the cum still stuck in his throat. He then swallows loudly.

"You're so stretched out," Renjun observes in awe after his tentacle has been pulled out of Jeno's lithe body with a filthy squelch. His wet hole is left gaping and closes around nothing at all.

The second he had caught his breath, Renjun had gotten right back on top of Jeno to make sure his tentacles hadn't fucked him into stupidity. Although, even after raking over his spent body with his eyes, Renjun wasn't sure if he hadn't or not with how blissfully fucked out Jeno looked.

"Do you think..." His sentence trails off, his eyes stuck on Jeno's asshole.

Renjun’s tentacles certainly persist in their arousal even after they’ve reached their highs. Without Renjun even thinking, they slither up and simultaneously start prodding into Jeno again.

They shove both their tips into him right away and he is left gasping, head thrown back.

Renjun is helpless to his tentacles and can do nothing but try and get Jeno to relax his body a little more by swallowing his cries and rubbing his hands along Jeno's sides and over his hard nipples. He even repositions them, Renjun on his back and Jeno laying on top of him. Renjun's hands are on Jeno's ass, spreading him open for his tentacles. Jeno breathes hotly into his ear, mewling and whimpering.

Upon hearing such lewd noises come out of the boy, Renjun's tentacles gush with their lubricant and slide deeper and deeper into Jeno's warmth together. The stretch burns, but Jeno is infatuated with the feeling of being so impossibly full. He can barely even register the hot tears streaming down his face through the pleasure coiling within him. His hardening cock curls into his stomach as the tentacles abuse his hole.

One of the tentacles in his ass curls and focuses in on rubbing against his sweet spot, making his body thrash about. He ends up biting down on Renjun's shoulder in an attempt to muffle his screams of pleasure. The feeling is so intense, he creams himself in just a minute, cum dribbling out of his cockhead and in between his and Renjun's heaving stomachs. 

He's sticky and sweaty and overstimulated, but the tentacles don't stop until they're finished. Their thrusting into him increases in speed, fucking him so brutally the bed shakes and Renjun's eyes roll back.

It takes Jeno clenching around the two appendages for Renjun to groan and them to release, his ass is painted white yet again.

They are both left lying there, panting into each other's ears. Renjun's tentacles pull out of Jeno's quivering hole and are reduced to limp and slippery limbs. Jeno feels the same as they do as he drifts to sleep on top of Renjun without caring how filthy he is. Exhaustion takes over, even with Renjun yelling at him to at least get off of him first.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/saiIorstarIight) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sailorstarlight)


End file.
